Moving On
by EvacuateTheDancefloor
Summary: Sakura is still upset about Sasuke leaving. Tsunade has a mission for her and Ino. They have to track and observe the Akatsuki while hold up the singing/dancing job at a bar where the Akatsuki just so happen to meet. PLease READ and REWIEW!
1. Sakura and Ino's Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

"Come ON Sakura! You can't stay in there forever!" Ino shouted banging on the door.

"Wanna bet?" I yelled back depressed.

"You have ten seconds to open up this bloody door or I will smash it down and drag you're sorry arse out!" she yelled back. In one second flat the door was pulled open and there stood a very depressed me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Sakura, I know that you're upset that Sasuke left but you have to move on and... what is that smell?" she exclaimed in disgust as she sniffed at the air.

"My depression" I answered back.  
>"Sakura, I'm not going to stand by and let you cave yourself in. Now that Sasuke is gone I realised that I never really liked him. I let him get in the way of our friendship and for that I am sorry... so best friends again?" Ino said hopefully. Instead of replying I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.<p>

"Thank you sooo much" I whispered tearfully.  
>"No problem. Now, let's get you cleaned up" she laughed as she wiped away a few stray tears. Ten minutes later I had washed myself and now smelt like cherry blossoms. I looked down at my outfit. I had on a red strapless knee length red dress with a black sash around it and black flats. Despite how fancy I felt it actually looked casual and was really comfortable. "Oh yeah, I just remembered! Lady Tsunade wants us at her office" Ino exclaimed suddenly. We both ran all the way to her office and stood at the door trying to catch our breath. I was the first to recover so I knocked on the door. "Come in" we heard Tsunade yell. We quietly opened the door and slipped in. Lady Tsunade was laying face down on her desk snoring. Ino slammed the door shut and we watched in amusement as she jumped and fell off her chair.<p>

"I'm ok!" she exclaimed jumping up. We both smirked at her. "Ok, so you're probably wondering why you were called here?" she said as she gracefully sat on her chair. When we both nodded she continued on. "Well, I have got a mission for you. You two will leave Konoha and work at a bar as singers and dancers. It's known that the Akatsuki have been there a number of times and I need you to observe them and send reports" she said. I opened my mouth to speak but she held up a hand. "You don't have to do it, it's just you two are like my daughters and I trust you more than anyone" I sighed to myself. That lady sure knows how to guilt people into doing what she wanted.

"OK fine" Ino and I both said in unison. I guess Ino was thinking the same thing as me.

"Great! You will be leaving tomorrow morning, Oh and before you go... hear" she handed us two bags that were full of money. "You both need a new wardrobe" she added.

"Wow, I can't believe that you made me go shopping" I hissed at Ino who smirked back innocently. We were both at my place. Ino had brought her suitcase to my house earlier. I looked at her neatly packed clothes and how perfect they looked and then glanced down at mine in disappointment. I had just thrown in my clothes. Ino looked at my suitcase. "Fine, I'll pack but only because I feel sorry for you" she said as she emptied out my suitcase and started to pack it nicely. Well actually we didn't have suitcases it was more like barrel bags. My bag was red and black while Ino's was pink and white. I sighed and collapsed onto the floor and drifted off to sleep.

"Sakura...Sakura come on wake up" Ino whispered as she gently pushed me.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"5:30 we have to go if we want to get to the bar" she said standing up.

"But we don't even know the directions" I said.

"You don't, I do" she answered back. I wanted to snuggle back into the covers but knew I couldn't. I reluctantly stood up and shuffled into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I came out wearing a strapless black dress with a red sash and red flats. Despite it being pretty early it still felt pretty hot. I looked at Ino, she was wearing the dress and shoes that I was wearing yesterday.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded my head sleepily. I am soo lucky that I had a friend like Ino... NOT!

We had been walking for over two hours when Ino stopped. "That's the one" she said pointing to a old ratty looking bar.

"Are you serious? It's a bloody dump!" I exclaimed but nevertheless followed her inside.

"Can I help you with anything Misses?" an old man said as we sat down on one of the stools.

"Yes actually, we were wondering if we could work here as singers and dancers?" Ino said in a business like tone. The man looked surprised for a moment but shook himself out of it.

"Miss are you sure?" when he saw us nod our heads yes he sighed but continued on. "Fine then if that is what you want. But we can only have one singer and one dancer, sooo which one of you are singing" Ino much to my surprise raised her hand. "Very well then you're the dancer" he said nodding to me. I was actually quite happy because I loved dancing and was really good at it but nobody knew that except for Ino. I was really looking forward to doing this.

_To Be Continued..._

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Please READ & REWIEW and tell me your favourite parts, what you want the story to be like and if there is anything I can improve**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**P.S- All reviews and comments are ok**_

_**P.P.S- There will be songs in other chapters. Do you want any specific song? Next chapter will be up by the end of this week.**_


	2. Surprise Visits and Propositions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Sasori is alive. Yes Sakura killed him but he was brought back to life

Songs:  
>Inescapable- Jessica Mauboy<p>

Hapiness- Alexis Jordan

"Hey girls, can you do me a favour?" asked the old man who's name turned out to be Sasori. Great my _favourite _dolls- I mean puppets name.

"Sure what is it?" I asked as I finished my warn ups.

"The two waitresses just called in sick. I have no one else to do their shift. _So _I was wondering if you and Ino could do it?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure" I said. I walked over to Ino who was warming up her voice. "Oi, Ino were doing the shifts for two waitresses that are away" I said.

"OK" she squeaked in a broken voice. My eyes widened.

"What happened to your voice?" I asked her. She shook her head sadly.

"You're going to have to sing and I'll dance" she croaked out. I sighed to myself this is so not going to be easy.

"Have you at least written a song" she nodded her head and gave me three pieces of paper. I walked out the door with her following me. I spotted some of the Akatsuki members at a nearby table. "Wait a second, I'm not singing this!" I exclaimed handing her the piece of with the title 'Super Bass'

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it would be like singing: I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic is fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me, imagination life is your creation!" I sang spinning around and doing a girlish pose.

I heard whistling behind me and turned to see some older guys staring at me. I cracked my knuckles and they paled before walking out of the bar. I smirked at Ino. "Ok then, but if you sing the song then I will... never ask you for a favour again" she said.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Great now let's put some make up on you!" she squealed happily. I paled miserably and stepped back a few steps. I turned and ran through the tables shouting. "NO! Anything but that you can throw one thousand kunais at me and kill me but PLEASE not make up!"

"SAKURA HARUNO! You come back here this instant!" Ino croaked chasing after me. I ran towards a guy with blonde hair like Ino and realised that is was Deidara. I quickly hid behind him waiting for Ino to run by.

"Do you need something?" he asked in amusement.

"A place where I can hide from a makeup obsessed monster?" I said. His eyes widened when he realised who I was.

"You're the one who killed Sasori! Well, doesn't matter anymore since he is alive again and human this time" he said.

"What do you mean? I thought I beat the fluff out of that doll" I exclaimed. I suddenly realised how wrong that sounded.

"No you did not as you said beat the fluff out of me or else I wouldn't be here" Sasori said stepping out of the shadows menacingly.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" I hissed surprised at how cold my voice sounded. The bloody used to be puppet only smirked and circled me like prey.

"Hey Ino, aren't you looking for Sakura? Because she is right here" Sasori yelled to Ino. Ino charged up to me red faced. I slid onto the floor stubbornly. Ino sighed and grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the room. "If I go to that hell hole your coming with me" I said grabbing onto someone. The poor person just so happened to be Deidara. He yelped in shock and dropped his drink. Ino laughed madly as she dragged us like we were nothing all the way into her room.

Everyone heard shouts of 'OW! What the hell is that thing?" and "I'm not a cow, I'm not wearing this!' from Sakura and loads of colourful words that made Hidan proud. You could shouts of 'I do NOT shave!' and 'OW! Don't poke me in the eye!' also you would occasionally hear 'I'm a man I do NOT wear dresses' from Deidara and everything went silent for a couple of minutes. Suddenly the door slammed open and a girl that was wearing a strapless mid thigh black dress with a red sash and black shoes stepped out. All of the male population stopped what they were doing and looked at her (including the guys in the Akatsuki) she walked past the table where Sasori was sitting with a blue haired woman and two guys that she realised were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame. As she walked past she hit him upside the head making him spill his drink. She leaned down in his ear and whispered something then walked away smirking as I wide eyed Sasori stared at her back. Next came out a very scared looking Deidara with make up on and a dress. He shuffled towards Sasori and sat next to the blue haired girl. Everyone looked at him suppressing a laugh except Sasori who openly laughed only to get hit in the head by Deidara's manicured hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to present tonights entertainment. Sakura and Ino please come up" the old man who owned the bar said as the two girls got onto the stage and took their spots. He handed Sakura the microphone and walked off the stage.

The music started and Sakura started to sing while Ino danced.

Song:

_I'll be inescapable, unshakable, incapable  
>you won't get <em>_rid of me__, get rid of me (yeah)_

_I'm__gonna__get to you, I'll wear wear wear you down  
>all your defences, gonna tear tear tear them down<br>all of the reasons why this won't won't work  
>you'll find they don't don't work no more (no more)<em>

_if you're dreaming, I'll sneak in  
>lock your door and I'll<em>_creep__ in  
>when you're waking, when you're sleeping<br>I will be there_

_I'll be inescapable, like a song in your head  
>unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable<br>you won't get rid of me, get rid of me (yeah)  
>you think you can keep me out<br>I'll be __all you__ think about  
>my spell will be unbreakable<br>I'll be inescapable_

_I'll knock your walls down  
>they'll be cave cave caving in<br>give you a taste and you'll be crave crave craving it  
>and you'll be wanting me around 'round 'round<br>I got no doubt doubt doubt about it_

_if you're hiding, I'll find you  
>you can run but why try to<br>like a shadow, behind you  
>I will be there<br>_

_I'll be inescapable, like a song in your head  
>unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable<br>you won't get rid of me, get rid of me (yeah)  
>you think you can keep me out<br>I'll be all you think about  
>my spell will be unbreakable<br>I'll be inescapable_

_I'll be the shadow that is always around you  
>I'll be the air that's gonna always surround you<br>__guess what__ I'm saying what it really comes down to is I'll be there, (oh yeah)_

_and you can think go on think you're gonna stop it  
>but <em>_every dream__ you're gonna dream I'm gonna haunt it  
>I'm staying on it, making a promise (yeah)<em>

_I'll be inescapable, like a song in your head  
>unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable<br>you won't get rid of me, get rid of me (yeah)  
>you think you can keep me out<br>I'll be all you think about  
>(...spell will be) my spell will be unbreakable (<em>_yeah yeah yeah__ yeah__)  
>I'll be inescapable<em>

_(oh) my spell will be unbreakable, yeah  
>I'll be inescapable<br>I will be... I will be there_

When she finished everyone was staring at her in shock. Even Sasori and his gang. Suddenly a table of men stood up and started to clap and whistle followed by most of the other tables.

I smiled and my next song started:

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
>I gotta turn this car around<br>I never should have left you there  
>Boy this traffic is making me sick<br>Boy I can't wait to have you near_

_I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
>Now quick quick quick<br>Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
>This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life<em>

_I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
>Now quick quick quick<br>Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
>See what you're bringing me boy is priceless<br>I gotta be out of my mind not to try this_

_Through strength I found love  
>In time I found myself in happiness with you (x2)<em>

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
>Boy I need to say what's in my heart<br>I was scared but I'll do my part  
>I came back to tell you face to face<br>So what we have won't go to waste_

_I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
>Now quick quick quick<br>Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
><em>_Find More lyrics at .com__  
>This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life Yeah<em>

_Sorry sorry sorry I'm coming down to fix this  
>You should know how I feel I know I got you twisted<br>See what you bringing me boy is priceless  
>I gotta be out of my mind not to try this<em>

_Through strength I found love  
>In time I found myself in happiness with you (2x)<em>

_The things that you can give to me  
>I can feel it when your holding me close<br>You're like one of the world wonders  
>I know I'm going under<br>Come see that I'm ready for this  
>And you're so good for me<br>You're my true joy  
>You make me wanna say<em>

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
>Through strength I found love<br>In time I found myself in happiness with you (2x)_

After she finished that song every one of the tables except for Deidara and Sasori's stood up and were clapping madly. I grinned and hugged Ino who was red in the face from dancing. We bowed and then went off stage to get dressed in our waitress clothes. I walked up to a table that just so happened to have the Akatsuki sitting at it.

"Hi! Can I get you anything?" I asked brightly.

"Tobi likes girl with good singing voice" a boy said from behind a swirly mask.

"Oh umm... thanks I guess?" I said it as more of a question.

"Can we have some Sake?" asked Kisame. I nodded and wrote it down.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Oh yes and some Ramen" said the blue haired girl.

"Small, medium or large and how many?"I asked. She looked at me in confusion. I sighed quietly to myself. "What size Ramen and how many bowls?" I repeated.

"Oh, umm... five medium sized" she said.

"K I'll get Ino to get it for you" I turned to walk away but remembered something. "Oh yeah... and by the way blondie, love the look" I smirked and walked off leaving a cursing Deidara behind.

"Ino give five medium Ramens to the table with the guy you and some Sake, don't forget the money" I said walking away. I took four other tables orders before my shift was over. I went outside and into the nearby forest deciding to do some training. Instead of training I thought of what had happened so far. "Sasuke... why did you leave" I whispered. I punched a nearby tree. "Why did you leave you sad power hungry revengeful little bastard!" I yelled repeatedly punching the tree a number of times before it fell. I sighed and looked down at my bloody fists. "I will get you Sasuke and I will make you pay for the pain that you and that retarded snake caused! I'll hurt you... just like you hurt me." I yelled into the night sky but whispered the last bit. "I'll get you for everything you've made me do for you! Risk my own life for someone who keeps calling me weak! But guess what bastard at least I'm not damn set on killing my own brother and atleast I've got a life. Right now I'm mad at Itachi for not killing you!" I said to no one.

I slumped down onto the ground. Suddenly I heard clapping behind me and jumped up turning to see Ino. She was leaning against a tree watching me. "Finally you've let your feelings out Sakura" she said softly. I was about to reply but there was a sudden rustling and all of the Akatsuki crew that were in the bar appeared. There were two new people. Well one was a plant but the other one looked normal enough. "To damnation!" I hissed as they moved in on us making Ino and I stand back to back. I reached for my weapons but realised they were still in my room at the bar. "Shit!" I cursed out loud. Sasori smirked at me.

"Not so tough now are you?" he said.

"Watch it puppet! Don't make me burn you!" I warned him mockingly.

He scowled at me in return. Suddenly I had an idea I could use the skills Tsunade taught me. I thought of the one that could make a crater. I quickly gathered chakra into my hands did the required signals then slammed my hands onto the ground make a huge earthquake/crater which took the gang by surprise. I grabbed Ino's hand and started to run as fast as I could. As we were running through the forest Ino and I finally let go of each other's hands. Suddenly I realised that I had lost Ino. I stopped to catch my breath. Bad move. Three ninja's circled me well four if you count Tobi as one. I glared into the smirking faces of Kisame, Itachi and Sasori. "This is just bull shit" I swore.

"Tobi only wishes to talk to Sakura" Tobi said sweetly.

"Sakura only wished to burn Tobi into dust, saw Sasori in half and make sushi out of Kisame but we all know that's not gonna happen" I replied back in a scary voice. Tobi started to shake and hid behind Itachi in fear.

"Tobi doesn't like you anymore" he said in a shaking voice.

"Oh, spare me the tears Uchiha" I hissed at him in a low and dangerous voice that would scare the living daylights out of even Orochimaru.

I then noticed that Itachi had walked up to me. "We don't wish to hurt you and your friend we just have a proposition. Leader-sama wants you to join us and be our medic" he said in a cold and hollow voice.

"What's in it for me?" I asked in a pretend interest voice.

"Your life" he said simply.

"Hmmmm... let me think about it... NO!" I said and disappeared. I heard Itachi swear out load. I appeared straight in front of Ino grabbing her arms then disappeared again leaving no trace of chakra. We quickly appeared in our shared room/apartment and locked all the doors and window securely and with our chakra then turned off the lights. We stood there in silence

"We should be safe now" I finally whispered. Ino was about to reply when there was a loud banging at the window and door. We looked at each other in horror and gulped loudly.

_To Be Continued_

_**Hey Everyone! What did you think of it? Like it hate it? Please read and review and tell me what you think. Do you want something to be put in the other chapters? If so now is the time to tell me.**_


	3. Sasuke

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh yeah, and in my story Itachi doesn't die, I'd be heartbroken!**_

_Last Time: _

"_We should be safe now" I finally whispered. Ino was about to reply when there was a loud banging at the window and door. We looked at each other in horror and gulped loudly._

I carefully inched towards the window. I grabbed a knife off my dressing table and opened the window and opened the curtains a inch. There was no one there. I suddenly saw a note on the window ledge. I picked it up and read the note out. "Revenge"

Again there was a loud banging at the door. I gripped my knife harder and swung the door open revealing a startled looking Sasori. "Ummm... would you mind lowering the knife?" the old man asked nervously. I quickly lowered the knife down.  
>"Sorry" I whispered blushing.<p>

"I just wanted to as that if you want to earn more money would you like to replace those waitresses shifts?" he said.

"Oh, umm sure!" Ino exclaimed. Sasori smiled and walked out the door closing it on the way out.

I didn't say anything. I just pulled on my pyjamas and went to bed.

_The Next Day_

It was our day off today. I decided to train again. I walked into the forest and into a secret clearing. I started to train until I heard a rustle in a bush behind me. I pretended that I didn't hear and continued to train. Suddenly I grabbed a kunai and swung it towards the bush.

"Ouch!" I heard a hiss. I walked up to the bush and grabbed the person by the throat. I didn't realise that it was in fact Sasuke Uchiha.

"Would you mind letting go of me?" he sneered. I let go of his throat in disgust and turned away. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Sakura...wait... I need you help" he whispered looking me in the eyes. I snatched my arm out of his grip.

"Why? Why should I help you! After everything you've done and all the pain that you have caused me and the village? All you said was 'Thankyou' then you..." I was stopped by his lips covering mine. I pushed him away and wiped my lips.

"I am NOT the same girl as before. I am NOT your fan girl. I HATE you. You left me unconscious on that seat after I told you that I LOVED you!" I yelled at him tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Please Sakura, I need you to heal my eyes" he said near begging as he walked towards me.

I shook my head. "Why should I? Huh? You want me to heal your eyes so you can go looking for you brother? Don't you Uchiha? Well I won't! I won't let you kill innocent people." I yelled. He flinched when I said his last name.

"You know what? I couldn't care less if you got killed right now! So why should I?" I said quietly.

"Yes foolish little brother, why should she?" Itachi asked jumping out of the trees. I turned around shocked. "I'm not going to kill you, not yet after all I only asked you to join the Akatsuki last night" he said to me. Sasuke looked at me surprised.

"Because I'm your team mate, and you love me... remember?" Sasuke said to me. I snorted at his comment.

"I USED to love you before you left and as for 'I'm your team mate' you're nothing _nothing _to me." I hissed at him in hatred. He actually looked sad for a minute.

"But alas, Naruto would kill me if he doesn't get to hurt you first, so come here" I gestured to him. He slowly walked over to me almost as if he were scared. I placed my hands onto his eyes. "Turn on your Sharingan but don't use it" I commanded. He turned it on. I placed my hands over his eyes and in seconds I healed then.

"Now turn on your Mangekyo Sharingan but again don't use it" He turned it on but this time it took a minute for me since I lost most of my chakra. "That's all now turn it off" He did as I commanded and I healed his normal eyes too.

"I've healed them" I said taking a step back.

"Thankyou" he muttered blushing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something" I said. I pulled back my fist and hit him square in the nose breaking it. He flew backwards knocking down five trees. "I'm not healing that" I called sweetly. I looked at Itachi. "This is only the beginning of my revenge" I said. He smirked at Sasuke who paled when I said that. "Not so tough now are you" I smirked at Sasuke. Before he could answer I turned and walked away.

"Oh, and Itachi... about your offer to join the Akatsuki I..."

_To Be Continued..._

_**So... what did you think about it? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review and tell me what you think!**_

_**P.S- Next chapter should be up by the end of this week.**_

_**P.P.S- Oh, yeah I nearly forgot pfffffft... should Ino and Sakura join the Akatsuki?**_

_**P.P.P.S- Soo, I can't decide. Should or shouldn't they join the Akatsuki? I will make two chapters, and when you read them go onto my profile and answer my poll. The one with the most yesses will be the permanent one!**_


	4. Demands 1

_**Hey everyone! As most of you know, I have a poll on my profile page. You see, I don't know what piece to use for chapter 4 sooooo... I'm making two pieces of writing and when you've read both of them, you go to my profile page and click if I should do #1 (Which is this one) or #2 (which is the next one). Also you can pick 'Different one' and send me ideas so I can make a whole new one! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**_

_Last Time:_

. _"Not so tough now are you" I smirked at Sasuke. Before he could answer I turned and walked away. _

"_Oh, and Itachi... about your offer to join the Akatsuki I..."_

_Now:_

"I'll join, _but _on one condition" I finally said. Sasuke looked at me in horror.

"Sakura NO! You can't join them! Their evil and kill innocent people..."

"Just like you" I cut him off.

"Sakura _please _don't do this! I'll come back to the village with you if you don't join the Akatsuki!" wow, I never Sasuke sound so desperate.

"But why should she Sasu-_gay_" Ino said jumping down from the trees. "Why should she do _anything _for you after what you did for her? You left her alone on that bench after she admitted her love towards you! I don't even see why she healed your eyes! It's been three years since you left and Sakura has become the ghost of her old self, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed at him. Sasuke looked towards me.

"Is that true?" he asked softly. I nodded my head as tears fell down my cheeks and onto the ground.

"Sakura, if you join the Akatsuki, we promise that things like that will never happen to you again" the blue haired girl said appearing next to me. I nodded and turned back to Sasuke.

"Do you _know _how much torture you put me through? HUH! I cut myself all because of you!" I held out my wrists for everybody to see and indeed you could see faint scars running across her ghostly white skin.

"I promised myself that you would come back! I also promised myself that I will avenge all the people that you have hurt- except for Naruto, he's gonna come and deal with you by himself." I added. The blue haired girl looked down at the scars on my wrist and then back up to me.

"Why would you do it?" she asked softly.

"It felt good, it felt like all my worries were disappearing and that I was in my own world" I told her.

"You're one sick kid" I flinched when the silver haired man said that.

"Hidan" the blue haired girl began but he ignored her.

"Why would you even do that if you knew something was going to go wrong?" he continued. I was about to reply but I realised that he had been talking to Sasuke.

"All you wanted is revenge! You didn't care if she got hurt! For Jashin's sake kid! She told you she loved you!" he yelled at Sasuke.

"Like I care if she loves me, I don't love her, she is weak and pathetic" he spat at Hidan. I had finally had enough. I walked over to sasuke took out a kunai and shoved it through his stomach. Everyone looked surprised.

"I am NOT pathetic or weak you little bastard!" I snarled as I dug the kunai deeper in. "I'll tell you what's pathetic and weak, YOU! If you're so strong than heal this all by yourself" I spat at him. I them proceeded to punch him in the face. 'You go girl, CHA!' Inner Sakura praised me. I smirked at him.

"Who's weak now" I laughed a cold cruel laugh that freaked everyone except for Itachi out. I pulled out the kunai and raised it like I was gonna stab it into his heart. His eyes widened in surprise but just at the last millisecond I stabbed it into his shoulder. He gasped in pain. I turned around and walked away deeper into the woods. I walked until I found a river. I sat down near the water and stared down at the fish. I suddenly felt someone's presence behind me. I turned and saw the blue haired- woman.

"Hey" she said quietly. I nodded and went back to looking at the fish. "My name is Konan and I am the only girl in the Akatsuki" she continued on.

"Hello Konan, I am Sakura the girl who doesn't feel" I told her. She looked at me and gasped.

"What happened to your eyes?" she asked in surprise.

"It's called crying" I mumbled.

"No silly! Your eyes are purple, you have Rinnegan!" she exclaimed suddenly. "And what did you mean 'the girl who doesn't feel'?" she said.

"I don't feel love, I don't feel happiness, I only feel cold and empty" I answered her question. She looked at me sympathetically and stood up. She held down her hand and I carefully took it and stood up. We walked all the way back to where Ino was still shouting at Sasuke about how big of a jerk he was. She also included very um... _interesting_ words to her rant. After she was finished she hugged me and we all went back to Akatsuki base. As we entered a room and guy with red hair and purple eye's stepped out of the shadows.

"Leader- same, Leader-same look at her eyes!" Konan exclaimed pointing to where I was standing. Pein walked up to me.

"Only my family inherited those eyes" he murmured to me. "I had a sister, you know, she had pink hair just like yours. But sadly she was kidnapped while she was nine months old" he said.

"Funny that" I replied. "I had a brother, or so I was told, he had red hair and was called Nagato. Sadly he was kidnapped when he was sixteen" I continued. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you by any chance have a birth mark in the shape of a cherry blossom on your neck?" he asked. I nodded and brushed my hair away.

"Do you by any chance have a birth mark that is the Sharingan mark but backwards on your neck?" he nodded and pointed to his neck. We all stayed silent for a minute until Pein did the most surprising thing. He pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you so much cherry" he whispered.

"Me too" I whispered back. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds until we realised everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.

"Konan" I said turning to her. "You know that thing that I said to you at the river?" she nodded. "Well" I began. "Turns out I actually can" I laughed. 


	5. Demands 2

_**Heeeey people! Soo, have you read my other one? Yeah well this is the 2**__**nd**__** piece of writing so you can choose between this, the last one or I can make a whole new one.**_

_Last Time:_

"_Not so tough now are you" I smirked at Sasuke. Before he could answer I turned and walked away. _

"_Oh, and Itachi... about your offer to join the Akatsuki I..."_

_Now:_

"I don't know" I whispered before I disappeared. I reappeared next to Ino in the room. She jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hey Sakura" she said folding the laundry. "Sasori said we have to be ready in half an hour because there are some important people coming over to or something" she said. I nodded and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

I walked out with my hair cleaned and smelling like a cherry blossom. I quickly got dressed walked down to the bar. Ino was already warming up on stage. She smiled when I started to warm up.

"Hey you, I just remembered, you're doing the last song" she said handing me a sheet of paper with the title 'The Rest of My Life'. I read through it and found that it was suitable.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome back to another night of entertainment" Sasori shouted over the noise and everybody quietened down. I didn't hear Ino sing, I only concentrated on my really difficult dance moves. Finally it was my turn. I took my place.

Song:

_I've got a feeling inside of me_  
><em>Running all through my veins<em>  
><em>It's like electrical energy<em>  
><em>A world's about to change<em>  
><em>It's an open road<em>  
><em>So here I go<em>

_The rest of my life_  
><em>Is starting tonight<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm finally on my way<em>  
><em>I'm looking ahead<em>  
><em>Can't tell where it ends<em>  
><em>But I'm gonna take a leap of faith<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna hold on tight<em>  
><em>And ride this ride<em>  
><em>The rest of my life<em>

_I'm gonna go for it all aloud_  
><em>I know there's no guarantee<em>  
><em>But I've been given a chance and now<em>  
><em>What's next is up to me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna set my sights<em>  
><em>So light those lights<em>

_The rest of my life_  
><em>Is starting tonight<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm finally on my way<em>  
><em>I'm looking ahead<em>  
><em>Can't tell where it ends<em>  
><em>But I'm gonna take a leap of faith<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna hold on tight<em>  
><em>And ride this ride<em>  
><em>The rest of my life<em>

_I'm gonna go for it all aloud_  
><em>I know there's no guarantee<em>  
><em>But I've been given a chance and now<em>  
><em>What's next is up to me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna set my sights<em>  
><em>So light those lights<em>

_If all the world's a stage_  
><em>I'm here to take my place<em>  
><em>I know I'll always find a way to shine<em>

_The rest of my life_  
><em>Is starting tonight<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm fin'lly on my way<em>  
><em>I'm looking ahead<em>  
><em>Can't tell where it ends<em>  
><em>But I'm gonna take a leap of faith<em>

_The rest of my life_  
><em>Is starting tonight<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm fin'lly on my way<em>  
><em>It starts with a dream<em>  
><em>Of who I can be<em>  
><em>Wherever it takes me I can't wait<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna hold on tight<em>  
><em>And right is right<em>  
><em>The rest of my life<em>  
><em>The rest of my life<em>  
><em>The rest of my life\<em>

After I had finished singing I dashed off stage and into my waitress costume. I did six tables and was on my seventh which was the Akatsuki with their leader. Just as they were about to order my phone started to ring.

'_IT NEVER ENDS! IT NEVER ENDS!' _(A/N Bring Me The Horizon, It Never Ends). people jumped at the ringtone but I just pulled my phone out.

"**_Hello_**?" I said not realising it was on speaker.

_" Hey Sakura, remember me? I saved you. I still want my payment" _the dark voice said. I paled miserably.

"**_What are you talking about? I never was in danger_**" I said shakily. The voice laughed cruelly.

_" I heard you got an offer to join the Akatsuki. Is that true?" _the voice continued. My eyes widened and I looked at Itachi.

_"**N-no, where did you hear that**_?" I whispered.

"_LIAR!" _the voice hissed making me jump.

"_**No, I'm not lying**_!" I said.

_"Yes you are Sakura, and liars deserved to be punished. Just like your little brother" _I heard a scream in the background.

"_**No, is that**_" I began but the voice cut me off.

" _Yes, it's your dear little brother Sakura. Such wonderful blood he has, wouldn't you say? Too bad it has to go to waste" the voice snarled._

_"**Don't touch him**_!" I cried. The voice laughed.

"_You know what I want Sakura, if you bring me it then I give you your brother- alive" _the voice added.

"_**I told you, I'm still looking! The only person who has it is Orochimaru**_" I exclaimed. I heard another scream.

"**_But, that doesn't mean I can't get it_**" I added quickly wincing. The voice laughed again.

"_Good girl, don't forget. While your at it just to let you know I can see you" _I gasped and swung around looking. I spotted a pair of blood red eyes through the window. I turned back.

"**_Fine, fine I'll get it and you let my brother go. And no tricks either! I want him alive_**" I said.

"_Deal, goodbye Sakura" _the voice whispered.

"_**Goodbye... father**_" I said as the voice hung up. I closed my eyes so no one could see the tears. I opened my eye's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ino.

"Did he call again?" she asked. I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. After a few seconds I pulled away and walked outside.

I made my way over to the tire swing that Sasori had made. I sat on it and slowly swung myself. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me. It was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him. He looked quietly at me.

"Why did you heal my eyes?" he asked.

"I told you, someone would have killed you if I hadn't and I know Naruto wants to kill you so I don't want him to be disappointed" I said. He looked at me for a moment as if calculating something. Finally he dropped down to a crouch in front of me.

"If I hadn't have left, would you still hate me?" he finally whispered.

"No, I would still love you" I told him truthfully although emotionlessly. "I've decided to join the Akatsuki" I said. He looked at me in horror.

"But Sakura you can't! You were the only person I ever knew that never turned their back on me so please don't do it now" he exclaimed. I looked at him in amusement.

"Well, looks like everyone has turned their back on you now" I said and patted his shoulder. I stood to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"No" he growled. "I won't let you; you're ruining your life joining them".

"Oh, my life's already ruined, thanks to you" I mumbled making sure he heard it. He squeezed my hand and it really hurt.

"Sakura, you are NOT going to join the Akatsuki" he hissed at me. I looked at him shocked.

"Yes I AM" I hissed back. I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but he only held it harder.

"No you are NOT, because I said so. You're coming with me" he snarled and started to pull me towards the forest.

"Sasuke let go! Please let go of me you're hurting me! Stop it! Somebody help!" I scream near tears. Sasuke pushes me into a tree and I hear one of my ribs crack. I pulled out a kunai put he simply grabbed it and threw it away. He pulled me up and started to walk again. By now I was screaming and thrashing around. I was also yelling insults. Suddenly I thought of something.

"ITACHI! I accept your offer!" I screamed as loud as I could. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"What did you do?" he sneered at me. I gulped when let go of my hand and backed into a tree.

"I accept Itachi's offer to join the Akatsuki" I said to him bravely. A sharp slap echoed throughout the forest. I gasped and put my hand to my stinging cheek. Sasuke had just slapped me. I slid down onto the grass.

"If I say that you're not going to join the Akatsuki then you're not" he snarled at me. I felt anger building up in me. 'Come ON Sakura let me take over' Inner Sakura screamed at me. I nodded and she took over.

I stood up and faced Sasuke. I walked up to him and pushed him into a nearby tree. I pressed myself against him and whispered.

"If I said that I'm gonna join then that means that I am" he was frozen in his place. I took my chance and stabbed a kunai into his leg. I pulled it out and pushed it in again. I watched in satisfaction as blood seeped out and onto the ground. I looked back up at Sasuke and noticed that he was smirking. I looked back down and noticed that it was completely healed.

"What the hell?" I whispered in astonishment. Sasuke smirked and I then realised that I was the one backed against the tree.

"Oh crap" I muttered. I yearned to punch that annoying smirk off his face. But sadly my position wasn't the best at the moment.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke finally whispered. I nodded my head, closed my eyes and braced myself for the punishment but it never came. I opened my eyed and they locked with Sasuke's Sharingan. Suddenly I was back to the night Sasuke left. I watched as I cried and as Sasuke knocked me out. By the time we were finished I was sobbing. He smirked at me.

"If you don't want to go through that again then you will agree with me. So, do you want to join the Akatsuki?" I shook my head with tears still pouring.

"Good girl" he whispered and pulled me into a hug. I stood still and cried my eyes out until there was no more tears left and I was feeling really tired. I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

_**I can't believe that I wrote that, but sadly I lost a bet and had to write that (cousin laughing in the background and I throw a kunai at their arse) **_

_**Anywho, what did you think? Don't forget to vote! Please read and review!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_


	6. AN 2

_**Hey everyone! You know what? I'm gonna make a Demand #3 and then I'll continue the story so all you guys have to do is vote for the one that you want and the one with the most votes/review will be the winner and the other two will be erm... **__recycled_

_**TOO DA LUU PEEPS (PEACE OUT!)  
>AkatsukiGurl4eva<strong>_


	7. AN IMPORtaNT

_**Hey everyone! You know what? I'm gonna make a Demand #3 and then I'll continue the story so all you guys have to do is vote for the one that you want and the one with the most votes/review will be the winner and the other two will be erm... **__recycled __**yeah lets go with that.**_

_**TOO DA LUU PEEPS (PEACE OUT!)  
>AkatsukiGurl4eva<strong>_

_**OH! And before I forget the following vote are:**_

_**#1- 2 votes**_

_**#2- 1 vote**_

_**#3- 1 vote**_


	8. Demands 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Naruto, I own a computer and loads of books but sadly not Naruto.

_**Heeey people! As you all know, I shall make another demands and you can vote this one too. Anyways enjoy the story!**_

'_**Naruto' Inner Sakura  
><strong>__'Naruto' thinking/ sarcastic remarks and jutsu's  
><em>'Naruto' talking and normal writing

_Last Time:  
>"Not so tough now are you" I smirked at Sasuke. Before he could answer I turned and walked away. <em>

"_Oh, and Itachi... about your offer to join the Akatsuki I..."_

_Now:_

"I need a bit more time" I sighed and with one last glance at Sasuke I ran. I rushed into the room Ino and I shared and collapsed onto my bed and for the first time in two years, I cried. I cried until there was nothing left. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was late. I shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After I was done, I put on a red tank top with silver stars on it and black short shorts. I looked at myself in the full length mirror next to my bed. I had grown these past years. I was no longer flat chested and had grown into my large forehead. My hair was still pink sadly but it was cut in layers and went down to my waist. My legs and whole body was beautifully pale but nowhere near sickly white. And my legs looked long and beautiful. All in all, I was gorgeous. I walked out the door and into the forest.

While I was practising I sensed someone else's chakra behind me. I turned and came face to face with Sasuke. I took a step back eager to create a distance between us but he only stepped forward. This continued on until I was backed up in a tree.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him in malice. He smirked at me. _'Bastard, I hope you die in hell' _Inner screamed.

"I have a proposition for you" he said.

"And what pray tell is it?" I asked.

"I want you to fight me" he said.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Well, if you win which is not likely but _if _you do then I leave you alone and Orochimaru will back off the village for fifteen years. _But, _if you lose, then you will not join the Akatsuki, you will join me and Team Hebi and you will heal Orochimaru's arms" he said.

"That doesn't seem fair. If I lose then I have to do three things but I you lose then you will only leave me alone and Orochimaru. Tell you what, if I win then you will; leave everyone from Konoha alone, Orochimaru will not attack the village for fifteen years _and _you will come back to Konoha with us... Take it or leave it" I said. He was quite for a minute then smirked.

"Ok but you will also have to help restore the Uchiha clan with if you lose" he watched in amusement as my eye twitched.

"Ok, if I lose, I will help you find a whore" I said.

"Oh no Sakura, I mean you" I shivered in disgust. But I knew what I had to do.

"DEAL!" I gritted out. He smirked and took on a fighting stance. I followed. He charged at me and I easily stepped out of the way. I suddenly felt a blow to my stomach. I flew through nine trees.

"F*CK" I cursed. I stood up and spat out blood. I charged at Sasuke and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and I took my chance. I kicked him where no man should be kicked. He doubled over and I tackled him to the floor. Screw chakra when you can do it old school. I tried repeatedly tried to punch him and succeeded a few times but he always caught my hand. I suddenly realised that I was on top of him straddling his waist. He delicately raised his eyebrow in amusement. I blushed and scrambled off him quickly.

"You shouldn't do that, you're gonna have to do it when you lose" he hissed.

"You PERVERT!" I screamed at him. I looked up at the trees and saw all the Akatsuki members lounging on the branches. The leader was leaning against the trunk.

"Sasuke" I whispered. He cocked his head at me.

"Give up already?" he asked advancing towards me.

"No! Look in the tree's idiot! And if you come any closer I will kick you and your ass bow all the way back to Orochimaru's lair" I sneered at him. He came closer to me and backed me into a tree.

"I've got a personal bubble you know" I exclaimed and transported a couple of meters away from him.

"You won't when I'm done" he mocked me. My eye twitched.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

"Let's see you try and get rid of me" he said. I stayed silent.

"That's right, you know you will be defeated" he said.

"COME AT ME BRO!" I shouted. He shrugged and ran towards me. I tore off a huge branch and slammed it into him like a ball. He flew through the air.

"HEAAADS UUUUUUP!" I shouted popping the 'p'. 'BOOM' he slid across the forest floor and knocked down several trees. He used a hand jutsu and I flew back and hit into the tree where the Akatsuki were. I slid to the floor and spat out blood.

"Oh, that's _it_ BITCH! When I get my hands on you you'll be crawling back to your pedo-snake" I screamed at him. I tackled him to the ground. I dug my knee into the side of his stomach and punched him in the ribs cracking them. I suddenly realise that he was instantly healing himself. I jumped off him like I was being burnt.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN YOU BE HEALING SOO FAST?" he smirked at me and threw senbon needles at me. I suddenly realised that I had to use my special weapon. I slid out my scroll and opened it. Suddenly there in front of me stood Inner Sakura. I attached chakra strings onto her and made her move and every time she took a blow it appeared on me. After I was bleeding loads more than natural. I healed myself while not letting my eyes off Inner me. After a while I took the strings off and Inner disappeared. I slammed my fist into the ground making a huuuge crater. It hit Sasuke and he flew back. Suddenly he disappeared. I realised that he was running towards the blue haired woman and she wasn't even noticing. I ran towards her and everything happened so fast.

I screamed out in pain as I felt the blade pierce right through my skin right where Sasori's blade pierced. I grabbed the sword since it was still long enough to stab through the woman to. Sasuke persistently kept pushing it in and I kept holding it still making sure it didn't move.

"I _really _have to stop getting stabbed by poisoned swords" I gasped smiling over at Sasori. I felt Inner Sakura starting to heal me. With one hand I grabbed a syringe filled with liquid from my pouch while my other hand kept a firm grip onto the sword. I stabbed it into the exact same spot where Lady Chiyo had. After a few more minutes I felt better than ever and my chakra was flaring invisibly around me. I pulled the sword out and snapped it like a toothpick. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit before he smirked again.

I suddenly had an idea.

"It must have been hard" I said looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Red met green. "You know being weak and unable to help you _dead _family" I continued on. "I mean, it's an _embarrassment, _you could have saved them if you wanted to but you couldn't. Face it Sasuke, you are and always will be weak" I said smiling innocently up at him.

"Says you!" he hissed I felt him push me into another tree.

"Yeah I do bitch, gotta a problem with it? Well there is no body to talk to since you family is _dead _all 'cause of you" I smirked as he tightened his grip on my arms.

"You're wrong" he whispered. It echoed throughout the silent forest. He let go of me and slid to the floor. He kept repeating the two words. I looked down at him. I suddenly felt sorry for him. I kneeled down so I was eye level with him. He smiled maliciously and lunged at me knocking me back. This time it was him straddling my waist. Damn, he was heavy as hell. I writhed around under him.

"AAW, look who's pathetic now" he mocked. I smirked up at him.

"Not really" I said and flipped him over. I grabbed him by the hair and started to hit his head against the ground.

"BAD UCHIHA! BAD BAD BAD UCHIHA!" I said with each smash. He suddenly turned into a log. I climbed and looked around. I looked down at the ground. I smashed my fist into the ground and it cracked, out jumped Sasuke.

"Pop goes the chicken butt guy" I sang. He scowled at me. I looked at him and my eyes started to swirl. He fell to the floor screaming. I broke eye contact.

"I know, it hurts doesn't it?" I said softly. Suddenly I felt a kunai pressed to my neck. I casually grabbed the person's wrist and swung them over my shoulder. I looked down and saw Kabuto.

"You deserve that you traitor" I said. I suddenly felt another person's chakra behind me. I turned and came face to face with Orochimaru. I looked at him and cracked it.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I tackled him to the ground. I started choking him. Tears were streaming down my face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? TSUNADE LOVED YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME? I'M A MONSTER NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOUR PROBLEM? I CAN'T EVEN LIVE A NORMAL LIFE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed. Ino suddenly appeared and pulled me off him into a hug.

"Ssssh, it's okay, you'll be okay" she said. I shakily got up and looked down at my shirt. It was blood stained and ripped. I sighed and pulled it off revealing my red and black sports bra. Sasuke and Kabuto ogled at me and I smirked at them in return.

"I want to make a deal with you" Orochimaru said finally.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, if you join me instead of the Akatsuki and heal my arms then I will give you back what you lost. Plus you won't have to restore the Uchiha clan. Also we won't force you to fight for our side _but _if you don't accept and lose to Sasuke you will then not only do all that he said but you will do what I asked too. But you will have to join me since your parents and I made a deal my wonderful _fiancé_" He said looking at me. His eyes were creepy, the eye's of a murderer. I closed my eyes and thought everything through. After a while I opened the again.

"_Ok let me get this straight._ You want me to join you, the Akatsuki want me to join them and Sasu-gay wants me to join him. WOW, I feel _sooo _wanted" I said sarcastically. "But sadly, it's all too much so, I want you to meet me here in one weeks time" I told him. He sighed nodded then disappeared with Kabuto.

"Where were we again?" I asked turning back to Sasuke. He ran at me but I sighed and shook my head. I transported away with Ino. We landed into our rooms and I collapsed onto the bed. She hurried over to my side and started to heal me. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

_The Next Day (about 10:00 PM at night- that's right night) _

I woke up and did my usual routine. I looked over at Ino. She was sound asleep but then again it _was 10:00 PM _at night. I put on a black tank top with rainbow splashes onto it. I pulled on a red short skirt that went to mid thigh.

I walked into the forest, sat on a branch and waited. A couple of minutes a rustle was heard and Pein, the blue haired woman, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, a guy with stiches, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi appeared in a circle around me.

"I've made my decision. I won't join" Pein opened his mouth but I cut him off. "While we were fighting... Sasuke, when he stabbed me he injected something into me. I can't join you and I can't say anything bad about him or else I get hurt and eventually die. Look, I'll show you... Sasuke is gay" I doubled over and blood gushed out of a large, deep cut that suddenly appeared.

"Continue on" Pein said.

"Sasuke is worthless, he's a pig, his hair looks like a chickens butt, he's Orochimaru's toy and finally, I accept and will join the Akatsuki" I smiled up at them and fell forward into the arms of Pein.

"Konan, take her to her room and get that little friend of hers to help" I heard Pein's voice before I blacked out.

SASUKE'S POV

I heard what she said and my hands balled up into fists. She will _not _join the Akatsuki. After Ino and that blue haired woman go I shall pay a visit to her and make her change her mind.

SAKURA'S POV

I woke up at around night again. Everything was still fuzzy. I sighed and got up into a sitting position. "I won" I looked over and saw Sasuke on the widow seat.

"You did not! You won only if you defeated me" in a flash he had pinned me to the bed.

"Let GO!" I growled at him. He sighed and let go of my wrists. I sat up massaging them.

"How about this then. You set up something that's your specialty for me and if I get through then I win but if you don't get through mine then you lose deal?" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Deal" I muttered shaking his hand. I got up and jumped out the window onto the ground then made my way into the forest. Sheesh, exciting things always happen in the forest.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"You will have to solve this riddle" I said. I cleared my throat and began.

"It's been years,  
>But the love still grows,<br>down in the water,  
>where it still flows.<p>

No one has touched it,  
>except for I,<br>No one knows about it except for you,  
>It's charm still carries the magic,<br>But if held by the wrong person,

You've got one more shot,  
>Give it all you got,<br>But don't forget,  
>To look down the net."<p>

I smirked at his astounded look.

"You've got three hours... GO!" I said. He disappeared and I settled onto a branch and opened up a book. Two hours later he came back soaking wet but looking proud. He held up a necklace and I gasped. It was the necklace that he gave me when we were younger. It was exactly what I wanted.

"Very well" I said taking the necklace. I looked down at it and memories came rushing back.

_FLASHBACK_

_A little girl was sitting at the edge of a cliff crying. She heard someone behind her and turned around to see a boy with messy hair. "Hi Sasuke" the girl sniffed. The boy smile and handed her a box. She opened it and gasped. "WOW, it's beautiful" she exclaimed hugging the boy. He returned the hug._

"_I knew you would like it, open it up" the boy said_. _The girl opened the locket and smiled. There inside were the pictures of him and his brother. They were all friends, best if you prefer. She smiled at the boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Now tell me why you are crying" he said. The girl sniffed again. "Is it Ami?" the boy asked. She nodded and he stood up. "Wait right there" he demanded and walked away. 'Oh no, this is not going to end well' the little girl thought._

_End of Flashback. _

I shook my head and looked up at Sasuke. "What do I do?" he smiled at me, actually smiled not smirked but _smiled_.

"Come back here at 12:00 o'clock sharp" I nodded and disappeared leaving Sasuke alone.

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE:

"You have done good telling us. 12:00? That's original" Pein snorted as his spy told him the news.

"Thank you Leader-sama" a woman's voice said. She was about to leave but stopped when Pein said something.

"We'll make sure to be there to see how our cherry blossom will go... thank you, you are now excused Ino" Ino nodded and transported back into Sakura and hers room.

SAKURA POV

_12:00_

I waited in the forest. I looked over at Sasuke and he smirked at me.

"You're wearing the necklace" he said. I nodded my head and looked down at the pendant. We started walking and came to a secluded place. My eyes grew wide. There was nothing there! I looked at Sasuke confusion sketched onto my face.

"Wait and see" I looked back onto the grounds and gasped. There were pits and craters and loads of spikes and there was a monster there too.

"HEY! You had it easy" I exclaimed.

"Not really, you know I nearly drowned trying to get the necklace. Some idiot put a huge shark and loads of poisonous vines and spears into the place where the necklace was guarded" he shrugged.

"It took me an hour to swim out of the stupid sharks mouth and another half to get past the vines" I smirked at him. I now love Kakashi.

"Any ways are you ready?" I nodded and started to talk again.

"You will have to fight, defeat and run away from a clone me, you have to get over the obstacles and if you fall or the clone catches you then you lose... consider it payback for the stupid shark" he said. I nodded and he created a clone. I turned and started to run. A senbon needle flew by missing my arm by only millimetres. I ran and ran while throwing kunais and shurikans whenever I got the chance. I stumbled and cart wheeled to prevent a very nasty fall. Suddenly the clone appeared in front of me and threw a punch. I dodged and transported to the back of it and pressed a point on its neck making it unconscious. Suddenly there was a roar. The beast that I had seen earlier came running at me. I let out a squeak and started to run. I ran until I reached a hole where at the bottom, there were loads of spears pointed up. I gulped and turned around, the beast was near.

I sighed to myself and did a back flip. I reached the other side.

"DAMN IT! I HATE HAVING TO DO THAT!" I exclaimed. The creature was still running at me but it fell into the hole. I ran again.

Four hours later, I was done. I wasn't bleeding thank god but I was sweaty. I transported back to Sasuke. He frowned for a minute before it cleared into a smirk.

"I still win" he said. I glared at him. "We have company" he said. I looked at the trees and indeed there was company. Team Hebi, the Akatsuki and Ino.

"Fine, you win, but let me say goodbye to Ino" he nodded and I walked towards Ino. On the way I passed the Pein and I passed him a note without anyone but him noticing.

I hugged Ino. "Tell Pein to read the note" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and released me so I could walk back to Sasuke.

He grabbed me and transported away. We appeared into a campsite. He let go of me. "You will be in the same tent as Karin" he said and walked away. Karin nodded to me and I walked with her towards the tent. As soon as we were in she cornered me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bitch! Sasuke-kun is mine!" she hissed. I looked at her sadly.

"I never even wanted him. All I want to do is go home. I'm just I girl, everyone is always depending on me" I whispered and slid down to the ground and started to sob. Karin kneeled down so she was eye level with me.

"Look" she whispered. I looked up to her. "I never wanted to join Team Hebi but I had to. I was just like you. But I won't let this happen to you. I'm gonna help you escape this hell hole" she declared hugging me.

"But first you have to tell me about that note that you gave to Pein" I looked at her surprised.

"It said for everyone to meet me at the forest in four days time" she nodded and suddenly her face brightened.

"I'll help you, maybe I can join the Akatsuki before I got caught I wanted to join them" she said again.

"But" she continues. "Where gonna have to pretend to fight over Sasuke" she looked at my disgusted face. "No, I mean I'm gonna say things like you like him and that he's mine and you can just say that you don't want him and other things okay?" I nodded and she stood up pulling me up too. "Okay when I say go" we walked to the entrance of the tent.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3... GO!" she whispered then shouted the next words.

"_LISTEN_ BITCH, SASUKE-KUN IS MINE" Karin pretend screamed at me.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT HIM YOU DUMB ASS" I screamed back.

"OH DON'T LIE, IT'S TOO BAD THAT HE ALREADY LOVES ME!" she hissed at me. Wow who knew hissing could be that loud!

"OH REALLY THEN WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT _I_ WOULD BE THE ONE HELPING HIM RESTORE THE CLAN?" I pretend mocked her. I was aware that Sasuke and the rest if his team were watching us.

"YOU LYING COW! SASUKE IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND NOT YOU" she shouted her face pink with laughter. Only I knew that.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE? NO! I DONT EVEN WANT TO BE HERE!" I yelled back.

"LIAR! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN AWAY FROM ME!" Pfffffft as if!

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU GOD FORSAKEN BITCH, I DON'T LIKE HIM YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" I sneered at her

( capital- Karin normal- Sakura)

"BITCH!"

"SLUT"

"COW"

"WHORE!"

"MAN WHORE!"

"HOW CAN I BE A MAN WHORE IF I'M NOT A GUY?"

"OH, YOU'RE NOT? I WAS UNDER THE IMPERSSION THAT YOU WERE!"

"SAYS YOU! ATLEAST I DONT GET MISTAKEN FOR AN ADVERTISEMENT SIGN THAT SAYS 'I'LL COME FOR FREE"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"WELL APPARENTLY I DID SINCE THE WORDS CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH DUMBASS"

"ATLEAST I DONT HAVE A HUUGE FOREHEAD!"

"OH YEAH? WELL KARIN, AT LEAST I'M NOT AS STUPID AS YOU. TELL ME HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FIND THE HIDDEN VILLAGES? HMMMM? DID YOU PLAY 'I SPY'?"

Sakura was near laughing by the end and she could tell Karin was too. Suddenly Karin lunged at her and they both fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. We started to pretend fight until Sasuke pulled me off her.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Wouldn't you prefer me?" Karin asked seductively. I pretended to gag making sure everyone saw me. Karin scowled at me.

"OMG! For the love of all things that you are too stupid to realise LOOK!" I shouted and kissed Sasuke. Full on the lips. When I pulled away I walked towards the tent. As I got into the tent and immediately started to spit. Karin came in a few minutes later to find me still spitting.

"EEW! I can't believe you did that!" she whispered sniggering. I scowled at her.

"It was to make the fight look real" I mumbled. I got up and walked out of the tent. I decided to explore the area and soon found a waterfall. I sat on a large boulder that was in the sun. The stone felt warm underneath me. I sighed and looked into the sky.

"Why is it always me? I'm only a girl! I should be at home now studying for exams not with S- ranked criminals!" I scolded myself.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see a silver haired man.

"No not really" I replied glumly.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrongs?" he asked and sat down. I nodded and began to talk. Three hours later I was finally finished.

"And now I have to be here with that Karin cow!" I exclaimed. He chuckled when I said that.

"It looks like to me that you use to love Sasuke and you still do... although you're still trying to deny it" he said. I nodded my head and sighed.

"It's just soo confusing! I want to hate him and I did but then he came back and now it's different and I just can't help it... I think I'm falling for him again!" I admitted.

"Hmmm I see... Oh, wait! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Suigetsu and you are Sakura right?" I nodded when he said my name.

"But it's just not fair! I don't want to love him!" Suigetsu sighed.

"Sakura, you can't choose who you want to love" he said shaking his head at me.

"I know" I sighed. "But I wish I could have fallen for him in different circumstances, not when I'm kidnapped!" I exclaimed falling back onto the rock. Suigetsu sighed again.

"I knew this girl once, she was always bullied. She never had friends but that didn't matter to her. She stood up for herself and never let anyone get to her. Her name was Harumi (made up name). One day I decided to talk to her and we became friends. Later we started to go out and I finally proposed to her" Suigetsu stopped there.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"On the day of our wedding, she was killed. Just like that. One of my fan girls decided that she wasn't worthy of marrying me and... Killed her" I looked shocked.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know... WOW that must have been hard. She was the only one you loved and now she's gone. But really, she never _is _gone, because there always is a part of her in you." I said surprising myself. I never was the type to cheer people up. He looked at my surprised face and chuckled.

"You really are a nice person, Sasuke doesn't deserve you. You're both too different. He's evil and kills innocent lives but you; you kill people that try to kill you and your friends. You also think about you village while he only thinks about revenge and himself. I know that you and Karin are trying to escape and I'll help you. You tell me when and I'll distract him so you can run" he said honestly. I gaped at him then pulled him into a hug. We got up and walked back to camp.

As we neared the camp we saw Sasuke kissing Karin. Her eyes were wide. A choked sob escaped my throat making everyone look at me. I turned and ran back to the waterfall ignoring their calls.

NORMAL POV

Suigetsu glared at Sasuke. "You disgust me" he spat before walking after Sakura. Sasuke glared after him. Karin was looking pretty disgusted herself. She jumped up and followed Suigetsu. Sasuke stood there looking at their retreating forms.

"You've lost all chances with the girl" Juugo said as he stood next to Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded. Juugo smirked at him.

"I overheard her talking to Suigetsu. She said that she has begun to love you. She was going to tell you but saw you with Karin, you've really done it now" Juugo said and disappeared after them. Sasuke stood there in shock.

SAKURA'S POV

I sat on the boulder crying my eye out. I saw three shadows next to me and looked up. It was Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. "I'm soooooooo sorry Sakura, I didn't want to kiss him! I was just sitting there in front of the fire when he grabbed me and kissed me. I'm sorry" Karin said starting to cry. She flopped down next to me and I pulled her into a hug.

"What did I say kiddo? He doesn't deserve you so don't waste tears over him" Suigetsu said patting my shoulder.

"Suigetsu's right Sakura. Don't cry. You're gonna find someone someday that's actually gonna treat you well" Juugo said awkwardly patting her head.

"I know! But when I saw him kissing someone else it felt like my heart was being ripped. It was just like that night!" I sobbed. Karin was hugging me tightly.

NORMAL POV

After a while Sakura fell asleep and Suigetsu carried her back to bas. "Where have you been?" Sasuke demanded as soon as they entered the camp.

"Helping heal a girls broken heart" Karin hissed and stomped passed him. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment. Suigetsu passed him and carried Sakura into Karin and hers tent. After he came out he started to yell at Sasuke.

"I can't believe you! She was going to tell you that she loved you but you just _had _to go and force yourself onto Karin! No wonder her eyes look so broken" and just like that he stormed passed Sasuke and into his own tent. Juugo only shook his head and followed Suigetsu.

_The Next Day  
><em>SAKURA'S POV

I woke up with a massive head ache. Uuugh a word of advice to people. Don't cry then fall asleep it hurts like hell in the morning. I walked out of the tent. I then realised that no one was there except for Sasuke. '_**DAMN IT! WHY HIM?' **_Inner Sakura yelled. I tried to ignore him but it was proving quite hard with him staring at me constantly.

"WHAT!" I finally exclaimed. He kept looking at me in amusement. I stomped my feet and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He finally asked. I turned back to him.

"To find Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo" I replied.

"They've gone on a mission for three days. You're stuck with me" he said.

"Oh goody" I said sarcastically. I was instantly pinned to a tree.

"You should be careful, since you lost" Sasuke whispered menacingly in my ear. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't have lost if that damned snake had not appeared" I hissed. I struggled from his grip but he only tightened his grip. I sighed and stopped struggling. I only then noticed that our face were only inches apart. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. We were so close until.

"_All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus" _I once again sighed and pulled away. I pulled out my mobile phone.

"Hello?" I said opening it.

"_Hey Sakura!" _Naruto's voice yelled. I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Oh, um..Hi Naruto" I said. I grabbed a water bottle and opened it I took a swig.

"_Sakura guess what? We've found Sasuke's trail_" I spat out my water coughing. It sprayed all over Sasuke. He blinked.

"_Sakura are you alright?"_ Naruto's worried voice was heard over my coughing.

"Oh um sure... yeah" I croaked taking another swig.

"_Anyway, we'll reach his camp in two hours_" I spat out that water again. It again landed on a very annoyed and twitching Sasuke.

"oh umm... really? Well... uh... catch that bastard yeah! Hey umm, I've gotta go bye!" I said hanging up. I carefully looked at Sasuke. He gave me a death glare.

"Well, umm at least your hair doesn't look like a chickens butt" I said sheepishly and ran away with him chasing after me.

SASUKE'S POV

I chased after Sakura. I always knew she was fast but not this fast. I was beginning to get tired and soon I stopped.

"Are you tired already?" I nearly jumped when I heard Sakura's voice. I tackled her to the ground.

"No, it was just a trap" I lied as I looked down at her. We were silent for a few minutes before I remembered Sakura's weak spot.

"Hey Sakura, are you still ticklish?" I saw her eyes widen and she frantically shook her head. I smirked at her and started to tickle her sides. She squeaked and thrashed around with laughter.

"STOP!" she gasped out through her laughter. Suddenly we heard rustling behind us and jumped apart. We turned and saw...

_To Be Continued _

**_MWUAHAHHA! CLIFFIE! YOU GOTTA VOTE YOU KNOW! DEADLINES PAST BUT I'M GONNA BE GENOROUS! VOTE OR REVIEW!_**


End file.
